Guardian Of Suzaku And Seiryuu A Weird Girl
by moon-shadow5
Summary: about my OC meeting the gang. something unnatural happens. and what else?......... more and more oooooohh thingie happens!! (first I wrote it on a paper (72 pages) and I still haven't finished it yet!) I need some more ideas to complete it....


Moon_shadow: Heeelllooooo~!! This is my first fic! Guess what? I don't even know when it's gonna finish!  
?: Tough.  
Moon_shadow: ...Ok, I know it's you Mink. And you can't say tough to me, 'cause it's the same to you too. If I don't know when and HOW it's gonna end, you wouldn't know who you're gonna be with.  
Mink: ...I believe I asked you to put me with--  
Moon_shadow: *covers Mink's mouth* I don't care. Whoever I put you with, let it be.  
Mink: *struggles*   
Moon_shadow: Start reading please!  
  
"..." = talking  
... = thinking  
(...) = author's comment  
  
Chapter 1 - The Girl  
  
Two 16 years-old girls were walking through the crowd in Shibuya, Japan.  
"Well?"  
All of a sudden, one of the girls questioned her friend, Uematsu Kana. Flicking some of her hair which was dyed red, Higashino Mink turned around to face Kana, who was just standing there with a question mark above her head.  
"'Well' what??"  
Mink sighed as she tapped her right foot on the ground and while hands on hip, she glared at her friend. The black haired girl thought for a while. Then a light bulb appeared in front of her.  
"Ohhhh~!! Now I remember! The book, right?"  
Mink clapped at her friend, saying,  
"Good morning, Miss. Uematsu! Now that you remember, *stops clapping* what on earth happened to the promise that you'll give my book back after three DAYS!? You're bloody cuddling it for three WEEKS!!... By the way, you better not be drooling over MY book! 'Cause, I swear, I'm gonna kill you if you do such thing!!!"  
Kana just listened, and then spoke.  
"FINE, FINE!! Come over to my house right now so I could give the book back to you! K?"  
With that, Mink grinned ear-to-ear, thinking, FINALLY and trotted off towards Kana's mansion. Before Mink entered the mansion, she quickly phoned her mum, telling that she'll be a little bit late...or quite late, or VERY late. She really loves her phone... She uses it EVERYWHERE she goes. There never was a single minute she doesn't use her phone, and plus...THANK GOD HER PHONE WASN'T 'PAY AS YOU GO'...man, if it was, she surely have already been bimbo!... Anyway, lets get to the point... As she entered the mansion, she was SO excited to get her book back that she was jumping up and down. Well...you can say, NON-STOP...until they reached to Kana's room. You see, Kana lives on her own since she's a good worker, reliable...and not to mention, A GREAT COOK...unlike someone... Oh man, you'd never want to eat even a pinch of HER food...you surely wouldn't like to experience the LIVING HELL... Hey! What's the big deal!? AT LEAST I'm better than Miaka!! DUH!! Just saying it! Anyway, how dare you comment on what I say!?... Forget it, where were we? At Kana's room, freak.... SUDDENLY, A HAMMER FELL ON TOP OF MINK.  
"OWOWOWOW!!!"  
Silent.  
"Mink, are you alright!?"  
Kana realised after a moment or so since she was concentrating on the door to open. Finally, it burst opened and the girls went inside. Kana then spoke up.  
"You know what?"  
While rubbing head (because of the hammers), Mink replied,  
"What?"  
And so, Kana said,  
"I really think Amiboshi is way better than Suboshi. I mean, he is soooooo~ pure hearted and way too~ cute!!"  
Mink rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"And if you're saying that Amiboshi is way too~ cute, so is Suboshi! They are twins, you dork! Although he's not pure hearted...you know how I LOVE wicked people, especially cartoon characters! But Nakago...hmph! He's different!! I don't understand why Watase Yuu has to make him exist in the whole thing (sorry Nakkie fans!)!!"  
Kana frowned a bit but recovered by saying,  
"But, he's such a poor little thing~!!"  
And now in a quieter voice,  
"Although he makes me annoyed sometimes..."  
Unfortunately, Mink picked that up and so she said,  
"HA!! I heard that!"  
Now...SHE is the one who's annoying Kana. She walked into her room and grabbing Mink's book (BTW if you haven't guessed, the book is FY), she dumped it into Mink's hand.  
"Hush your mouth! Good night...and good bye!"  
Mink had to snicker while saying,  
"Yup! Good nighty~ Have a nice dream 'bout your ever-so-pure-hearted man~!!"  
After she was kicked out of the room, she realised that it was late and quickly ran out, and rushed to her home...which her mum was waiting for her. Mrs. Higashino's aura, about to burn the entire house. Mink winced but tried to fight her by saying,  
"Well, um, er... I did say I'd be VERY late!!"  
She was sweating a lot because of the hotness in the area she was standing in...or maybe because of her mum's aura... But just in time, the phone rang.  
"M-m-m-mum! P-phone's ringing~!!"  
Mrs. Higashino stopped her boiling aura and trotted off to the phone, although still glancing over her shoulder in a way of I-will-deal-with-you-later-young-lady-so-you-better-not-run-away. Saved by the bell...this is the exact timing when you use it... Mink thought to herself as she ran passed Mrs. Higashino and up to her room. Inside, did she even recognise a small glimpse of light that was coming from her drawer? The answer is NO!! She didn't bother. She was too exhausted and tired so she went straight to bed...and slept till the next morning. That is, when her adventure begins...  
  
TBC 


End file.
